Last Song
by Neko Kate-chan
Summary: All please read for competition details. Shuichi thinks about the day Yuki left him...


_Shuichi and Yuki have been apart for a year, what caused the split, what made Shuichi so unhappy, random fluff… Wheeeee _

_First of all, just a note to say, the song is called "Last Song" and it's by Gackt. It's very beautiful, or at least I think so… I will not include the English version here, you'll have to find the translation. This is not to make life harder for my readers but simply because it spoils the layout of the story. The story would have the biggest effect if you 1) Knew what the lyrics were, 2) were listening to the song at the time…_

_See end author's notes for competition details! Anyone who's anyone in Gravitation Fanfiction should enter this._

_Please RR!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Last Song**

Shuichi stared at the sky, the heavens had been kind to him these past few months, giving him winter sunshine and, what he termed as "happy weather". Of course, it hadn't really lightened his mood… Nothing could anymore…

_Atemonaku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa_

_Kasuka na toiki o tada shiroku somete_

_Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni_

_Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta_

_"Ima mo aishite iru..."_

Images of the past year flooded his mind, none of them particularly unpleasant and yet at the same time, there was a void in his life that needed to be filled. It was the void that could only be filled by a lover. One thing he was without right now…

Hiro and Ayaka had been great, helping him find his feet after Yuki left him, helping him find an apartment of his own, helping him write songs and yet… It wasn't the same… Everyone praised the songs, but without Yuki telling him they were crappy, he didn't feel he'd accomplished anything…

And Shining Collection, the song composed for Shuichi, had been removed from Nittle Grasper's Greatest Hits album, despite the fact it was one of their biggest and most recent hits. There was nothing to be said about that. Everyone knew, they just didn't want to say.

"Even now, I still love you," Shuichi sniffed. He knew he was crying, he'd promised Yuki he wouldn't but he'd found himself crying more and more often recently. Life was getting harder to continue… The happy-go-lucky singer felt like his luck had run out… Now there was only emptiness to rule his life…

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru_

_Zutto sora o miageteta_

_Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

It was snowing…

Snowflakes, large and perfectly formed, powdery on the ground and settling, soon beginning to blanket the ground in beautiful white… It always snowed best in New York…

Another thing that Shuichi had decided in recent months. He would move to New York, telling everyone else that it was to take on America. However Tohma and Mika knew different, he'd moved here to be closer to Yuki… As close as he could be anyhow…

Shuichi wrapped his arms around his waist, holding himself as he longed for someone else to… He needed someone to love him. He needed someone to care… But… He felt like he was slowly wasting away. Physically, he hadn't changed much. He'd stopped dyeing his hair, and let it retain it's glossy black sheen. Instead of his large violet eyes being so full of innocence, they told a pain of sorrow, and they had gained an intensity that those without the experiences of loss can never truly understand.

Mika said… his eyes were like Yuki's…

She wasn't far from the truth.

_Wakari aenakute nandomo kizutsuketeita_

_Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute_

_Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamareteita_

_Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni_

_"Ima mo oboeteiru..."_

Shuichi sat down on a park bench, holding his head in his hands. Looking back, his times with Yuki had not all been laughs, even after he had "saved" Yuki from America, they had hardly been the entirely loving couple… Yet now, when he thought about it… Maybe if he'd have understood Yuki better, he would have saved all the heartache… If he'd have left Yuki to write that day, it wouldn't have happened…

This wouldn't have happened…

He remembered all the times before, when Yuki had welcomed him home, usually with gentle caresses and warm lips. He enticed Shuichi into the best sex of his life, over and over, each time it grew better, never boring… Shuichi was never left unsatisfied, and despite Yuki's harsh words, the uke boy knew he was just as satisfied as his lover…

Sighing, Shuichi thought about the events leading up to Yuki's ultimate betrayal… The way the blonde haired man had given him back the eternity ring they shared, telling Shuichi to sell it, just get rid of it. Of course, the singer understood now WHY his lover had asked him to do that, but at the time… It seemed as though Yuki was ripping out his heart, holding it in his powerful hands and slowly, agonisingly crushing it, enjoying the blood pouring from his lover's chest…

The ring was a promise, a promise that Yuki would never leave, that he would not ask Shuichi to leave, that they would be together for eternity… What a lie that had been… The ring had been returned, they no longer had eternity… Yet Shuichi had kept the two rings on a necklace, and refused to take the thing off… It annoyed stylists no end, but he wasn't about to let them trample all over his own healing process…

"Even now I remember…"

_Toozakaru omoide wa itsumademo mabushi sugite_

_Motto soba ni itakatta_

_Mou nido to aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaete kureta_

_Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite_

_Saigo ni miseta namida ga kisenakute_

The thoughts were pain though, to Shuichi's mending heart. There was nothing but Yuki left to live for. Love was such a strange thing…

He wanted to be with Yuki so bad, he wanted to feel the blonde's gentle hands running soothingly over his back, that touch alone would tell him that the writer felt something for him… To be held… How he wished he could hold Yuki again, though in his mind, he was holding Yuki every minute of the day, beside him, watching everyone he used to know make a fool of themselves, running around getting on with their lives…

An unchanging Yuki… Watching the world from a place closed off to all others… A typical Yuki, Shuichi supposed… Trust the stoic bastard to finally just shut himself away where not even Shuichi, with the best will in he world, could reach him…

_Kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kiete shimattemo_

_Anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saite itai kara_

Then there were Yuki's tears, shed through having to leave Shuichi against both of their wills. He remembered the way the droplets fell down pale cheeks, how they pooled in eyes the colour of the sun and how they had been kissed away by his own lips, as his heart had broken when he realised what Yuki had been saying…

He hoped… that wherever Yuki was now… He hadn't met any nice, beautiful women and cheated on him. Shuichi smiled, knowing that Yuki would never have betrayed him, not even in memory… But what if Yuki didn't remember? What if he forgot all about his past life?

Would Shuichi disappear just like the snowflakes melting on Shuichi's tears?

_Yorisotte dakiatta nukumori wa wasurenaide ne_

_Chigau dareka o aishitemo_

_Saigo ni kiita anata no koe o kono mama zutto hanasanai mama_

_Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai_

He walked the familiar route, bowing to the familiar old lady on the bench, who smiled at him.

"Here again, Shuichi?" She asked, her American accent almost making a mockery of his flowing name. Shuichi had learnt to ignore that way the Americans pronounced his name as almost two separate words. He had accepted that he would be "Shu. Itchy. Ew. Saggy."

"Yes. You know I visit every day," He replied, with fake cheer. She smiled warmly.

"It's the only one here that's so well maintained… That and the one next to it, though you have something to do with that, don't you Shuichi?" She asked, winking slightly. Shuichi just excused himself and shuffled forward, through the well-kept grass to find what he was looking for.

"Even if you fall in love with an angel, Yuki, I'll fight them for you… You're mine…" Shuichi told the stone forcefully, through the blur of tears. "I am coming to you now, Yuki. I have set your affairs in order, and my own. I just want to hold you again… And rest… I need to rest…"

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru_

_Zutto sora o miageteta_

_Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

_"Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete.."_

Shuichi looked over at the OTHER Yuki's grave and sighed, adjusting the flowers slightly. He made sure that the grave was maintained, simply because Eiri had asked him to… And now… Now he'd finally got everything right, he was going to join his lover. Join him in death as he'd longed to this past year…

"Please, Yuki, hold me… I fear that this will hurt…" Shuichi whimpered as he drew the gun from his jacket, the same gun he had killed Yuki with over a year ago…

"I want to hold you once more."

He turned it on himself, and a loud bang echoed throughout the graveyard.

The lady on the bench smiled slightly, looking up at the night's sky and seeing the stars shining. She knew better than to check to see what Shuichi had done, she had spoken to him every day since the burial and knew his mind set better than anyone. She knew that it was only a matter of time…

How romantic…

She placed her book down, and went to phone an ambulance.

"Finally, Shuichi, Yuki, you will shine in the stars above…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi ran home, jumping over hedges and sprinting all the way to the apartment.

"Please no, please no, please no, please no…" He repeated to himself. As soon as he got there however, he realised that 'yes' was the answer. He stared at the scene, Yuki, bloodied, beaten, being restrained while Taki attacked him brutally driving the butt of a gun into the writer's face.

Blood was smearing over the writer's face. He saw Shuichi and his eyes widened, and Shuichi saw the fear, the panic and the determination in Yuki's face. Aizawa turned around and an evil grin painted his features.

"If it isn't the other one? Boys…" He clicked his fingers and more thugs made their way towards him. But Shuichi was too quick, he grabbed the gun from a shocked Aizawa's hand and, hands shaking, he pulled the trigger.

Aizawa fell to his knees trembling, but he then began to laugh, maniacally. Shuichi's eyes widened when he realised that he had missed, instead of getting Aizawa he had missed my mere centimetres, and a bullet had embedded itself in Yuki's chest…

The thugs helped Aizawa to his feet and they fled, as Shuichi crept forward, pulling Yuki into his lap, his hands becoming soaked with his lover's blood as he adjusted him so he could see his lovers face. He dialled the emergency services and then stared at Yuki, who's eyes were glazed…

"Shuichi… I'm sorry…"

"Shh… Save your strength," Shuichi said, gently, pushing golden locks away from the writer's face.

"Take my ring… Get rid of it… Sell it… We don't have forever anymore…" Yuki coughed out, blood dribbling from his lips. Shuichi had seen enough movies to know that wasn't a good sign. He felt tears bubbling behind his eyes, spilling down his cheeks. He saw Yuki begin to cry as well, beautiful until his dying moment…

"Death… Isn't so bad…" Yuki replied, looking at Shuichi with his sunflower eyes and smiling, through his tears.

"It means I'll be without you for many years, but… I will manage… If I can watch over you…" Yuki took his lover's hand and kissed it.

"I'll never forgive you. I'll never forgive you if you die! I'll follow you!" Shuichi threatened, his face serious and deadly as he reached for the gun. Yuki groaned and shook his head.

"You must… You must make sure Mika… Tatsuha… Tohma… They must be okay… And look after Yuki's grave… And… and…" Shuichi never found what else Yuki wanted him to do, as the writer took a shuddering gasp and lay still.

Shuichi kissed the cooling tears off his love's cheeks, and looked up when Tohma walked in, taking in everything. The President was immediately at Shuichi's side, crying with the distraught boy and slowly dying with him…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You're an idiot…"

"I know…"

"Why? Why not live to love again?"

"I don't want to love again…"

"Don't… want?"

"Dying obviously made you stupid…"

"Shut up, brat."

"Heh heh heh…"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Be held, Yuki… I want to be held for eternity…"

"Well, we have time…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Here lies Uesagi Eiri and Uesagi Shindou._

_We're shining in the Heavens…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**End Notes:**

_Well, isn't it just hopelessly tragic and hideously evil? Myeheheh…_

_ANYHOW… Yeah, this idea came to me and I thought, why the hell not…_

**COMPETITION DETAILS:**

_I'm calling out to all authors. I'm thinking of setting up a Gravitation Fanfiction Contest Committee, but I need a little bit of help. Firstly, I will need at least one more judge ((except myself)) who won't enter the contests, and someone to make some certificates ;_

_Unless of course, you people don't want certificates, except for the crappy ones I make in paint… I guess we could scrounge around to find something good for the winner… Like some giftfic donations? I'll think about that a little…_

_Right, so, Gravitation Fanfiction Contest Committee… Those interested in joining the committee ((meaning that most of the time, you will be unable to enter, especially if you are on the judging panel)) please e-mail me. ((See my profile page for e-mail address))_

_For the first contest however, I will try to do everything myself, although I can only offer a giftfic by way of prize… So, for one giftfic, written with **ANY **pairing, **any **plot line, lemon, lime whatever, enter this competition. ((I might snag another author for help with the giftfic and make it very good!))_

_The task is simple, write the best Gravitation songfic you can. Marks will be awarded for:_

**_20/100: Punctuation, Grammar, Spelling, Contextual Language (if you're gonna use Japanese words, at least use them correctly))_**

**_40/100: Plot line, Originality and Characters_**

**_20/100: Relevance of song to the fiction_**

**_20/100: Length, Pace and Effort put into the fic_**

_**Each fiction will be marked out of 100,** and will have individual marks sent directly to the author of each fiction, overall scores will be posted at the bottom of the giftfic._

_All applicants please **send me a mail or review here, stating you are interested** and I will add you to the incoming list. I will only accept works until the** end of the month**, so please keep writing. I intend to make this a monthly thing so… Work hard people !_


End file.
